Playing Games
by EllieTheAcorn
Summary: What if Peeta and Katniss fell in love before the games? Would Peeta still act the same? Would Katniss? Dedicated to all the Peeta lovers out there! AU and rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Again, just to clarify, this is AU and before the games**

* * *

Katniss-  
I stare deep into his eyes, bluer than the oceans of District 4. Of course, I've never been to District 4, never even been outside of District 12 (unless you count the forrest) but I've heard stories of them and caught glimpses at the televised reapings. I'm only able to get lost into the whirlpools of his irises for not even a second before he realises that I'm staring at him.  
Quickly, I look away and pretend to be interested in the leaves fluttering to the ground outside. I do not look into them as deeply as I would like to, but that is what makes it so special. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him smiling at something. That smile. That smile that could melt a million hearts.  
I'd never really noticed him before, but we'd been in the same class at school since we were five. Then, when me and my family were starving and I was on the brink of giving up, he tossed me the bread. To him it probably meant nothing, but to me, it was everything. I knew I felt something towards him then, but I was only 11 years old and most likely thought it was gratitude. I was young then and didn't understand. Now though, I'm older and I realise that I'm starting to have a crush on the boy with the bread. Peeta Mellark. I don't like it though. I am Katniss Everdeen. 15 year old girl. Survivor. Hunter. Provider for my family. I take care of my little sister and put up with m mother. I do not crush on boys. Especially not merchant boys like Peeta Mellark. You see, I'm from the Seam. Merchants are from the Town. Merchant kids and Seam kids don't mix. Its the unofficial rule of District 12. Its not the law or anything, it just doesn't happen. And that is why I must stop thinking of him and concentrate on keeping my family alive. Anyway, Peeta's mother probably has him waiting on a girl like Kelda Tempington; a merchant girl with a huge dowry. Marring a girl like me would be out of the question...

Great! Now I'm talking about marriage! Another thing about me - I won't ever marry. I know first hand how it can destroy a person if they lose someone they love. Also, marriage leads to children, and bringing children into this heartless place known as Panem, is selfish and cruel. I will not give the Capitol more pieces in their Hunger Games.

So, I must stop thinking of Peeta, in fact, boys all together. Except Gale though. He's my best friend and we're going hunting together straight after school. As if on cue, the final bell rings and I pick up my shabby bag before running out of school to meet Gale in the woods.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry its a bit rubbish and short! Next part up soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta-  
I see her staring at me. She blushes slightly as she turns away. I smile to myself as I think about her. The way her hair catches in the light. The way her grey eyes, normally cold and dark, light up when she sees her sister, Primrose. The way she cares for her family. Katniss Everdeen.

I have been in love with her since we were five years old. It was the first day of school; her hair was in two braids and she wore a red plaid dress. My father pointed her out and said that he had loved her mother once. He wanted to marry her, but instead, she fell in love with a coal miner. When I asked why she fell in love with him and not my father, he said that when the miner sang, even the birds stopped to listen. Then, in music assembly, one of the teachers asked who knew the Valley Song, and her hand shot straight up. As soon as she started singing, I knew I was in love with her.

I've tried to distract myself with other girls as I know I will never marry Katniss. We are from different worlds. I'm a Town kid. She's a Seam kid. There would be no way it would be allowed. My mother expects me to marry a girl from Town, preferably a Merchant. I don't want to though. Other than Delly Cartwright - one of my friends that I've known all my life - I think the Town girls are stuck-up, selfish pigs!

* * *

I'm not sure how long I've been staring at her, but soon, she gets up, grabs her bag and starts to leave. The bell must've gone, but I was too engrossed in my daydream to notice. I don't know why, but I have to talk to her. I hurry out of class and catch up with her. I tap her shoulder, and she turns around, looking surprised to see that it was me that stopped her.  
"Erm, hi," I say lamely.  
"Hi," she replies.  
"Erm, I was wondering if, erm, you were doing anything this weekend?" I say awkwardly.  
"I-I'm not sure. I'm quite busy," she says quietly. With that, she hurries of down the hallway and out of the door.  
Why! Why am I so stupid! I shouldn't have talked to her! I should have just ignored my feelings and accept defeat. Katniss Everdeen will never be mine.

* * *

When I get back to the bakery, Broa is making some sort of dough.  
"Hey, little brother! Come and help me with this order," he says.  
Broa is the oldest of the Mellark siblings. Broa, then Proja, then me.  
"How's everything at school then?" he asks. Broa turned 19 this year and no longer goes to school. Unfortunately, Proja is still in school, and has seemed to make it his life's mission to humiliate me at every opportunity. I just hope he didn't see me talking to Katniss.  
"Good," I reply. He smiles and goes back to his bread and I start to get ready for my evening shift.

Katniss -  
It's been two weeks since he talked to me. He's made no other contact with me since and I feel bad. I was so stupid! All he was doing was trying to be nice and I threw it back in his face.  
Summer starts tomorrow and then it's the Reaping in two weeks. I'm only fifteen but my name is in there more times than it should be, Gale even more so. I wonder if Peeta has ever taken out tesserae… As my mind wonders, Madge walks up to me with a huge grin on her face.  
"Good news!" she says sitting down next to me.  
"What?" I reply.  
"I got us summer jobs!" she exclaims. I'm in shock. Barely anyone can get a summer job in District 12. If there are any, they usually go to men with starving children to feed. I'm finding it hard to believe that anyone would give two fifteen year old girls a job, especially when one's the mayor's daughter.  
"That's great! Where?" I ask excitedly.  
"The bakery." All of the enthusiasm drains from my body. Of all the fucking places!  
"Why there?" I question.  
"Well, I thought it would be cool to learn how to bake… and you could spend some time with Peeta…" she says cheekily.  
"Wha-Why would I want to spend time with him?" I say nervously.  
"Oh please! Drop the act, Kat! I know you like him! It's obvious!"  
"Is it? Has everyone noticed?" I ask wide-eyed.  
"Yes it is, but I don't think anyone else has noticed. But, then again, they don't know you like I do. And you, Katniss Everdeen, have a crush on the baker's son!"  
I blush furiously. Suddenly, I think if Peeta's mother.  
"What about Mrs Mellark?" Madge smiles knowingly.

"Don't worry. The baker said we'll be working when the wicked witch isn't there, which will be all if the time as she's staying with some sick aunt or someone on the other side of Town."  
I let out and audible sigh. Mrs Mellark would have no problem with Madge working there - she is the mayor's daughter after all. It's me I'm doubtful she would even let through the front door. She didn't like Seam kids. She once called Leevy a "thieving little wench" when she borrowed Proja's history book.  
I say goodbye to Madge and start to walk home, thinking about how my summer at the bakery will turn out.

* * *

**Extremely sorry that the chapters are so short and quite rubbish! There should be some longer/ better ones soon!**

**Oh, please, please, pretty please review! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**A/N So basically this part was written late at night while I was watching X-Men First Class, so it may be a little weird as I was both tired and distracted by the beautifulness of Jennifer Lawrence and the fitness of James McAvoy. (Does no one else agree with that?) So, apologies!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortuanltely, I do not own the Hunger Games :(**

* * *

Part 3 –

Katniss –

There's something about the feeling I get when I send an arrow flying through the air. Its been like this for nearly 4 years. Hunting is really the only thing that keeps me sane. I set up another arrow and send it flying through the eye of a squirrel.

"Nice shot Catnip!" I hear behind me. If my ears hadn't been so trained to hear the quietest of sounds, the voice might have surprised me. But I know those footsteps anywhere. Its Gale, my best friend. We hunt together almost every day, but school's over now and I'm starting work at the bakery, so there won't be as much time to hunt. I still haven't told Gale about the bakery. He isn't a fan of Merchants and I don't think he'll like the idea of me spending my entire summer at the bakery.

"Why thank you Gale!" I say laughing slightly. He gives me a smile and starts to set a snare. I have to tell him about this summer.

"Gale?" I say.

"Yeah, Catnip."

"Well, this summer, I'm not gonna be able to hunt as much as we normally do."

"Ok," he replies simply. That's it? Just 'Ok'? Doesn't he even want to know why? Despite the fact he hasn't asked, I still need to tell him. If he finds out from someone else, he'll get angry with me and I really don't want to deal with an angry Gale. Not at this time of year.

"I got a kind of summer job with Madge a-"

"Madge?" Gale cuts me off. I instantly curse myself for mentioning Madge. Gale dislikes her, purely because she's from Town. Once you get to know her, it's kind of hard not to like her. She has a heart of gold and doesn't push me to talk to her if I don't feel like it.

"Yeah, Madge. We got a summer job at the bakery." I say quietly.

"YOU WHAT!" he shouts. I expected him to be angry, but not this angry.

"I got a job at the bakery," I repeat.

"I don't want you going there. I see the way Mellark looks at you. No way in hell are you going!"

What does he mean 'the way Mellark looks at me?

"Why do you care, Gale? Its not like you own me or anything!" I yell back.

"I care because I... Because I do, ok?" I have the feeling he's not telling me the whole truth, but I don't mention it.

"Yeah? Well don't," I say instead. I start to walk off, picking up the squirrel I shot along the way.

"Catnip! Catnip wait!" Gale shouts after me. I ignore him and carry on walking back to the fence. "Katniss!"

I turn around and glare at him. "Save it, Gale."

He doesn't say anything and I carry on back home. I don't bother going to the Hob. I have enough squirrels to last us a few days.

Peeta –

Dad told me he hired some extra help at the bakery, though he hasn't said who. They're coming in today. He hired them because Broa has now moved out with his new wife and Proja is about at as useful as a dead fly.

When I hear the door open, I wonder if I should go out to greet them. But the voices I hear surprise me. The first is thanking my father for letting them work here, and is Madge Undersee. The second surprises me even more though. Its Katniss Everdeen. I decide to stay in the kitchen.

A few hours pass and I guess father has got them front-of-house as they haven't been in the kitchen yet. I'm wondering what to say to Katniss, when my father calls for me.

"Peeta!" he says as I walk in. "This is Madge and Katniss. They're the two I was telling you about."

"Oh yeah, I remember," I reply, shaking their hands.

"Anyway, I thought you could teach Katniss how we bake the bread?"

"Erm, yeah, sure."

I gesture for Katniss to follow me into the kitchen and she does. I start to gather some ingredients and she watches me carefully.

"So, this is how we make the bread," I start.

She walks round the table and stands next to me. I show her the different ingredients and we start mixing them into different bowls. I soon start up a conversation and we end up talking for what seems like hours.

"The dough is ready to be kneaded now," I tell her.

"This is the part I'm afraid of!" she admits.

"Katniss Everdeen afraid of something?" I say in fake shock.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Well, you know, you're a hunter and everything. I mean, you break the law almost every day. You keep your family alive. You're an inspiration," I say quietly.

She blushes slightly and I return the attention to the bread.

"Anyway, there's nothing to be afraid of. You just have to make sure you don't overwork it."

"What if I ruin it?"

"Don't worry, you won't," I say with a smile.

Katniss –

"Don't worry, you won't," he smiles.

He stands behind me and watches me as I attempt to knead the dough.

"I think I've ruined it," I say.

"I'm sure you haven't." He stands closer to me so we're almost touching. He puts his hand on top of mine and feels the dough. "Feels fine to me."

"Help me," I say quietly. He moves even closer and my back is pressed against his chest. He works the dough with me and I smile. I feel his breath on the back of my neck and my head starts to spin.

"Its almost done now," he says to my dismay. I do not want this moment to end. His breath continues to tickle my neck and I involuntary lean closer into his chest. He pulls his hands away but I hold onto them. Slowly, I turn around. I look deep into to his eyes and instantly get lost in them. He leans in as I lean up to him. He pauses slightly before pressing his lips against mine.

* * *

**A/N Some of you have asked if Peeta and Katniss will get reaped. Well, they're only 15 at the minute, but they will get reaped when they are 16 :**

**D**


	4. Quick AU

**A/U sorry I haven't updated since May, my life has been so hectic with illnesses and exams and other stuff so i appriciate everyone's patience with me! Thank you all for the reviews, the favs and the follows, I never expected this sory to get such a good response! **

**Anyway, onto the good news, I intent to spend the rest of the summer writing and I am currently writing chapter 4, so hopefully it will be up very soon!**

**Thank you all sooooo much! **

**Love ya :) x**


	5. Chapter 4

Part 4 –

Peeta –

I hear the front door open and smile instantly. Katniss and Madge are working today. I walk into the front of the bakery and I'm surprised to see Katniss alone.

"Hey, where's Madge?" I ask.

"Oh, she can't come in today. She's sick," she replies.

"Oh, well tell her I said 'get well soon' if you see her."

"Will do."

"Hey, my dad's not here today and neither is Proja and since Madge isn't here... We have the place to ourselves," I wink.

"Really?" she smiles.

"Yep."

I walk over to her and place my hands on her waist. She smiles and leans up towards me and presses her lips against mine and I kiss her back for a while. Katniss and Madge have been working here for a couple of weeks now and Katniss and I have been having a relationship in private. As far as we know, no one has found out and we intend to keep it that way for as long as possible. We pull away and she smiles sheepishly at me.

"As much as I would love to stand here and kiss you all day, we have a wedding to cater for," she says.

I pout slightly and she pecks my lips. I wish I could just blow off work and spend the day having real time with Katniss, instead of concentrating on baking. I can't though, as there is quite a big (for District 12) wedding tomorrow for a young couple in Town and my father told them we'd cater for them.

We walk into the kitchen and I start to pull out various ingredients.

"What're we making first then?" she asks.

"The cake because it will probably take the longest to make," I reply.

"Okay," she says. I start to weigh the ingredients as she gets out some mixing bowls.

"You start on the actual cake and I'll draw up some designs," I tell her.

She gets to work on the batter for the cake and I pull out my sketch book and start some designs.

* * *

After about 20 minutes, I can see Katniss biting her lip out of the corner of my eye and I smile because I know what's coming next.

"Peeta?" she says.

I look up at her and ask her what's wrong.

"Can you help me?" she asks with a grin.

Katniss has done this a few times in the past when we're alone. She knows perfectly well how to make the cake but still insists that I help her.

I get up and walk over to her. I wrap my arms around her and help her mix to batter. She spins her head around and presses her lips to mine.

* * *

Katniss –

I press my lips against Peeta's and grin at him. I love doing this because it reminds me of our first kiss. I spin around fully so I'm facing him and inconspicuously reach behind me into the cake mix. I lean up so he thinks I'm going to kiss him but instead draw a line across his face with the mixture. He has a look of shock and disbelief on his face, but before he can get me back, I duck out of the way and run to the other side of the kitchen. He starts chasing me around the kitchen and normally, he'd never catch me, but I stumble slightly and as my pace slows down slightly, he takes the opportunity to capture me in his arms. He picks me up and sits me on the table, standing between my legs.

"That, Katniss Everdeen, was a very mean thing to do," he pouts. I try to take him seriously but I can't with cake mix all over his face.

We just stare at each other for ages until he finally cracks and starts to grin at me. I lean in and kiss him passionately for what seems like forever. We're so lost in the kiss that we don't hear the door open and Peeta's brother came into the bakery.

"Hey Peeta! Have you seen Pr-" he walks into the kitchen and sees up kissing. We pull away instantly and I look down shyly.

"Never mind," Broa says.

"Don't tell father! Or mother! Or Proja! Please, Broa?" Peeta begs.

"Don't worry little brother. Your secret's safe with me," he winks.

* * *

I wake up to a load scream next to me. Its Prim. I automatically rush to comfort her, smoothing her hair and sushing her.

"Shhh, it's okay. It was just a dream," I tell her.

"It was you. You got picked," she says.

"It won't be me Prim, don't worry."

"Will you sing to me?" she asks. Of course I will; I'd do anything for Prim.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."

Prim was almost asleep now, so I got up and started to get changed.

"What are you doing?" she says sleepily.

"I've gotta go somewhere," I reply.

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

I walk out of the door and head into town. Normally when it's the reaping I spend the morning in the woods with Gale, but I haven't spoken to him since I told him I had a job at the bakery. I saw him a few times at the Hob, but he merely glanced at me and then looked away.

I know Peeta will be awake – too worried to sleep – so I head straight to the bakery. I walk around to the back and see him working rather hard on a batch of cookies. I'm not sure how long I've been standing here, but eventually, he looks up and smiles.

"Hey."

"Hey. What're you doing here? Don't you normally hunt with Gale?" his voice is so soft and sweet and innocent, I can't help walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I had to see you, before..." I can't bring myself to finish the sentence, but I know he understands me completely. He squeezes me tightly before pulling away to show me the cookies he's just finished icing. I look over them and see the floral designs that are so intricate and life-like they could be real flowers.

"I made them for Prim. I figured she'd be nervous for you," he tells me.

Although I had no doubt that Broa intended on keeping our secret, he let it slip a few weeks ago and so everybody knows now. Prim has taken a great liking to Peeta and is constantly inviting him for dinner. If it were anyone other than the good-hearted boy with the bread, I'm sure they'd have told her to shut up every time she babbles on about her goat, Lady, but Peeta smiles genuinely and asks her questions to which she gladly replies.

I look at the cookies again and upon closer inspection, I see that the flowers he has painted are primroses.

"I made one for you also."

He pulls out a large cookie with a delicate heart design on the front. I smile and look up to see him smiling back at me. He leans down and presses his lips against mine. A creak from upstairs lets us know that someone is awake so we quickly break apart and I run out of the back door as he tells me he'll come by my house to walk with Prim and I into the town square.

* * *

True to his word, a few hours later I hear a knock on my door, signalling that Peeta is here to collect us. I open the door and see him smiling at me. Mother tells me and Prim to go ahead and she'll see us later.

As we walk hand in hand I notice that Prim isn't her usual self. Normally she would be skipping ahead and picking flowers, but now she walks sullenly beside us.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks her as we near the Peacekeepers waiting to register us and check that we are eligible for the reaping. Her eyes start to water at the sight of them and I let go of Peeta's hand to comfort her. I see Rory Hawthorne stood next to his mother, Hazelle, and his younger sister, Posy. I point him out to her and she immediately runs up to him.

After we are registered, Peeta takes my face in his hands and leans down to kiss me. We pull apart and smile at each other before walking off in different directions. I go and stand with the other 15 year old girls and I know that he has gone to see his family.

* * *

Effie Trinket totters onstage in her extremely high heels and I can see a disapproving look on her face as she sees Haymitch Abernathy stumble drunkenly to his seat 20 minutes late.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be_ ever_ in your favour!" she quirks in her awful Capitol accent. Her pink wig is somehow even more obnoxious than last year's mint green one and her bright lipstick shines in the light of the sun. She walks over to one of the glass bowls and says, "Lets mix it up a little this year! Gentlemen first." She giggles as if all of this is happy and merry and I want to be sick. She dips her hand into the bowl and I pray that it isn't Peeta or Vick or Gale. She reads out the name on the slip of paper.

"Ostro Wellwood!"

A tall, stocky boy of about 17 years old walks up onto the stage and takes a long glance at boy he was stood next to. They look remarkably similar and it suddenly hits me that they must be twins.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't even realise that Effie Trinket has made her way over to the girls' bowl and I barely have time to pray for Madge, when she reads out the next name.

* * *

**A/U bit of a cliffhanger! I want to thank you all agin for your reviews! Just found out this story has nearly 3,000 views! WOW! thank you so much! **

**I want to know if you want Katniss to be reaped now, or save it for the sequel where Katniss and Peeta will be reaped together?**

**Review :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N** Oh My God! I am sooooo sorry for not updating for so long!

First of all, thank you to **livingwithobsessions** for pointing out my mistake – that's what you get for not having a Beta! Also thank you to everyone who reviewed and to **HelpMeI'mHijacked** for my first PM :)

Second of all, I just saw that this fic has 72 followers, 39 favourites, 40 reviews and over 5000 views! WOW! I never expected that!

Lastly, thank you for all your patience, it is greatly appreciated

Here's Chapter 5

* * *

Katniss-

_She reads out the name on the slip of paper._

"_Ostro Wellwood!"_

_A tall, stocky boy of about 17 years old walks up onto the stage and takes a long glance at boy he was stood next to. They look remarkably similar and it suddenly hits me that they must be twins._

_I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't even realise that Effie Trinket has made her way over to the girls' bowl and she reads out the next name._

"Margaret Undersee!"

I'm in so much shock I haven't noticed that Effie has started chirping on about how we have 'two brilliant contenders for this year's games'. And that's all this is to the Capitol. A game. And now Madge, sweet, innocent Madge, has been picked to play their game. Effie asks the crowd for a round of applause, but it doesn't happen. Instead, we all stand there sullenly, the sight on the stage confirming what we already know; none of us are safe at the reapings , none of us are free of the games. Ostro is a boy from Town, the blacksmith's son, I think. He has that trademark merchant look – blonde hair and blue eyes. I'd be surprised if he had more than 5 slips in that bowl. Madge is the mayor's daughter. At 15, there is no way on earth that she had more than 3 slips in the girl's bowl. 5 and 3 out of thousands and thousands. It makes me sick even thinking about it.

When Effie and a few other Peacekeepers pull Madge and Ostro inside the Justice Building and Haymitch falls drunkenly off the stage, I have a sudden feeling of guilt in the pit of my stomach. I should have volunteered to take Madge's place. She has never had to fend for herself and has no idea what real hunger is like. It hurts to think about it, but I know Madge won't last long. I don't even notice that everyone around me has filed out of the town square, leaving just a few behind, waiting to see their loved ones before they are shipped off to the Capitol to take part in the most barbaric event I know of – the Hunger Games.

Just as I realise this, a warm soft hand clutches onto mine. I don't have to look up to know who it is, but I need to see the reassurance in his eyes. When I look up at him, he wipes away the silent tears that I didn't know were streaming down my face.

"Come to dinner at my house?" I ask, knowing that a) I won't be able to sit though a "celebratory dinner" without him, and b) the Hawthornes will be coming over and I really don't feel like talking to Gale yet.

"Of course. Wanna go see Madge?" he asks. I nod my head and he starts to lead me towards the Justice Building, but I see someone I must speak with first.

"Just a second Peeta." I let go of his hand and make my way over to the drunkard who is possibly the only person who can save Madge's life. He's just about recovered from falling off the stage when I walk up to him. I snatch the half-empty liquor bottle out of his hand and he stares at me with a look on his face that is somewhere between anger and confusion.

"And who're you?" he slurs.

"Katniss. Madge's friend," I reply.

"Madge? Who's Madge?"

"Your female tribute this year."

"Oh yeah. Anyway what do you want?" he asks, trying to swipe back his bottle.

"Just keep her alive, okay?" is all I can say without breaking down. I give him back the bottle and rush over to Peeta, ready to go see Madge.

* * *

The wait to see Madge is excruciatingly long. Finally, Peeta's parents walk out and his father gives us both a sad smile when the Peacekeepers tell me I can go in. Mr Mellark is a kind man, so it doesn't surprise me that he has gone to say goodbye to Madge. Mrs Mellark, however, is not a kind person, so I as I walk in, I wonder why she was there. I notice that Peeta isn't following me in, so I look back at him. He tells me that he needs to tell his father about dinner and hurries to catch up with him, but I know he is giving me some alone time with Madge. Possibly the last bit of alone time I'll ever have with her. I'm being selfish, I know. I should have told Peeta to stay; he was Madge's friend also. But I want this time with Madge, before she possibly dies, to myself. Since Gale and I aren't exactly on friendly terms, Madge has been the only true friend I have – other than Peeta.

I rush into the room and throw my arms around Madge. I'm not one for hugs, so this surprises Madge, but she hugs me back nonetheless. We pull away and sit in a comfortable silence for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out suddenly.

"Oh Katniss, please don't take pity on me. Its j-" she starts

"No, I mean, I'm sorry I didn't volunteer for you. It's not fair. You only had 3 slips and I had 16! The odds were most definitely in your favour, so I should have vol-"

"Katniss, stop!" she interrupts me. "Yes, the odds were in my favour more than yours, but that doesn't mean that you deserve to go into those games any more than I do. Besides, your needed here. I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I die in the arena, then yeah, my family will grieve for a few months. So will you, and probably Peeta. A few people from school will pretend that they were my best friend and cry for a few days, just because I'm the mayor's daughter. But no one would physically suffer if I was gone. Your family depend on you, Katniss. Without you, they would starve. And Peeta too!" she tells me.

"Peeta would starve if I died?" I ask, uncertain of what she is trying to say.

"No, if you died, Peeta would be distraught. I know its early doors for you and him, but I can tell by the way that he looks at you that he loves you. He has for a long time now," she explains.

"Really?" I'm not sure and love is something that has always scared me a little.

"Yeah."

The not-so-awkward silence returns and after a few more seconds, I ask her what token she's taking into the arena. She pulls out a gold pin, with a bird on it. I instantly recognise the bird as a Mockingjay.

"It was my aunts," she tells me. I hear the Peacekeepers telling us we only have a minute left. We both stand up and hug each other fiercely. I'm dragged out of the door by Peacekeepers and I stand in the hallway, not sure what to do. After a few minutes, I start to walk home. When I get there, Prim is sat with Buttercup and my mother is most likely cooped up in her room.

"There's a bonfire in the Seam tonight. Everyone's bringing what they can. There are two squirrels left over from tomorrow and I can get some milk and cheese from Lady so I thought we could take them," Prim tells me.

"Sure. There should be some strawberries to. I was supposed to take them to M-" I can't say her name without bursting into tears. I run into the room I share with Prim and curl up on the bed until it is time to go to tonight's bonfire. I must have fallen asleep, because when I look outside, I see that it is starting to turn dark. Checking my hair in the small, rusted old mirror, I make my way into the kitchen, where Peeta is sat talking to Prim.

"Hey," he says as he sees me.

"Hi," I reply. "Let's go."

We leave the house and make our way to the bonfire, Prim skipping ahead of us. Peeta holds my hand tightly as we walk, not saying anything. The bonfires in District 12 are not normally celebratory ones. We usually have them in the Seam when one of us has been reaped. This year, I'm pretty certain we are having this bonfire because of Madge. She may not be from the Seam, but she is the mayor's daughter and is loved by almost everyone. When we get there, mostly everyone is sat around the fire talking to each other. I make my way over to Greasy Sae and give her the squirrels and strawberries. I see she has brought the leftover soup from the Hob and Ripper, who is stood next to her, has several bottles of clear liquor. I'm surprise by the amount of food Greasy Sae has started to divvy up between the people here. I grab a bowl of soup to share with Peeta and two cups of the liquor and sit back down next to Peeta. Across the bonfire, I see Gale and his family. Hazel is sat trying to get Posy to eat some soup, but she seems to just want to run around with her friends, Rory is talking to Prim and she is listening intently. I see Gale and Vick play fighting next to them and Gale's eyes lock with mine as he looks up. I look back at him for a second before looking back down at my soup.

"You okay?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah," I say with a small smile. I take a sip from my cup and instantly start to feel a little tipsy. I've never drank alcohol before and it was starting to take its toll on me after a while.

I heard a familiar tune being played on a fiddle somewhere and started to hum along.

"Do you know this song?" says Peeta.

"Yeah, my father and I would sing it all the time," I reply.

"Sing it for me then."

I don't know if it is because of my alcohol induced state, but I suddenly have the confidence to sing. I haven't sung since my father died. Peeta always tells me about the day he first noticed me when I sang in music assembly. He says I have the voice of an angel, but he hasn't heard me sing for at least 4 years, that I'm sure. I listen to the music closely and start to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed_

_Tonight._

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now,_

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

_Hold on, to this, lullaby_

_Even when music's gone._

_Gone._

_Just close your eyes, _

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now,_

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La La La Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La _

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now,_

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

Everyone else seems to be looking at me. I hadn't realised I was singing so loudly or that I stood up, so I blush furiously and sit back down next to Peeta. The other's go back to talking and Peeta puts his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"That was beautiful," he says.

"Thank you," I reply.

"We should probably get going. The tributes parade will be starting soon."

"Stay with me?" I ask. I have become a lot more dependent on Peeta recently, and is something I'm only just getting used to.

"Of course."

We get up and collect Prim before heading back to my house.

* * *

**A/N** Again, thank you guys for being so patient and supportive of this story. I really cannot believe the response this has got! The tribute parade in the next part! Woop woop!

Also, the song I used was Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars, I found it appropriate for many reasons, the main one being it is on the The Hunger Games film soundtrack :)


End file.
